Wireless data plans allow mobile subscribers to access data (e.g., content, applications, etc.) through mobile devices. Data usage for a particular mobile device is typically charged to an account associated with the mobile subscriber who owns/leases the mobile device. The subscriber account may have a periodic limit on total data usage, for example on wireless networks (e.g., a 2 Gigabyte per month data plan). Mobile subscribers of networks that have periodic limits for data usage often arrange their data usage behavior to avoid overages associated with exceeding periodic limits on data usage.